Near eye displays generate an index image that may be viewed by a user, such as by the person wearing or otherwise interacting with the near eye display. For example, one type of near eye display is a head worn display, such as a pair of eyeglasses, that permits the user to view a scene through the lenses of the eyeglasses. However, a near eye display, such as the eyeglasses, is also configured to generate an image that is presented upon the lenses so as to replace, enhance or supplement the user's view of the scene through the lenses of the eyeglasses.
Although the image is presented upon an image surface of the near eye display, such as upon the lenses of the eyeglasses, that is relatively close to the user, such as by being spaced by only one or a few centimeters from the user's eyes, the index image will appear to a user to be some distance away from the user, such as two to three meters away from the user. Although the index image generated by a near eye display can provide useful information, the index image may not be as clear, such as by not being as sharp, as would be desired by the user in some instances. In this regard, in instances in which the user focuses on an object at a much greater distance than the index image that appears to be presented about two to three meters from the user or an object much closer to the user than the index image that appears to be located about two to three meters from the user, the index image may appear to be less clear than may be desired.